The Valiant
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: 16 year old Sasuke Uchiha was always sure of himself but when trouble arises he has to finally come to grips about life, love and adulthood when his best friend is raped and ends up pregnant. On Hold!
1. A not so Usual Sasuke

**The Valiant**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story however the plot is entirely mine.**_

_**I have tweaked the personality of the characters so don't complain that they are different.**_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha clambered up his grandmothers porch making the slightly rotting wood screech with each heavy step of his black encased booted feet. He could smell the heavy scent of mold and dust that framed the doorframe of the old Victorian house as he pulled opened the screen door and shut it softly behind himself.

"I'm home." He said through the empty kitchen noticing the slightly crusted pots and dishes that rested for him in the sink yet he walked by haphazardly reaching for the cabinet and pulling out a half empty plastic container of cereal-he needed something to coat his stomach as his vision swam slightly knowing all too well that he had had too much booze with Naruto this night however he needed to feel that numbing pain vanish with the bitter taste of Bourbon.

With the flick of his wrists and the pulling from his long pale fingers he popped open the plastic container and reached with his cold hands into the cereal, grasping a handful and shoving the small pieces into his mouth with a grunt. He hadn't bought bread that morning, instead drinking his paycheck away with booze and a deck of playing cards instead, along with twenty that went into the gas tank of his pickup.

He shrugged out of his rain soaked coat while holding the plastic container in his hand and grunted again, this time with annoyance as the coat made a sopping sound and fell heavily to the tiled floor. "Oh great that coat only cost two paychecks, not like it matters now…" He said as he bent down and picked it up, slightly dizzy in the head and groggy. He could almost feel it now, his brother taunting him. _'You're such a light weight little brother.'_ Or _'You will never be anything in life if all you do is smoke weed and drink all day little brother.' _And of course _'You will never be better then me foolish little brother-you're a drunk and if mother were still alive she would surely disown you.'_ That was always popular.

"Sometimes I wish I was in that car…mom and dad are so lucky they're dead." He said as he placed the opened container on the counter, forgotten. He walked silently into the living room where his grandmother sat on the couch. He could make out the shadow of his brother.

"You should be around more Itachi, that boy needs structure in his life."

"And what am I supposed to do? He barely listens to me as it is."

"It's nearly one in the morning Itachi. I know that your parents weren't strict on you kids but damnit from now own he will be raised right." She said. "Traveling on a bus for all your lives left you spoiled and without any structure."

He could feel Itachi rolling his eyes and almost saw him inhale his cigarette the way he did when annoyed-deeply and over exaggerated. "You do that."

He slipped up the stairs without them noticing and when he was finally at the top he caught his reflection in the oval mirror. His face was soaked from rain making almost tear streaked marks down his narrow sharp cheek his eyes were puffy and red and his lip was cut deeply from where he had bit into it while debating whether or not to throw Naruto off of him while the blonde gave him head.

His cheeks reddened as he recalled the lips around his member and the feel of the boys soft whiskered cheek as he stoked him.

He shook his head-the Bourbon made them both do crazy things.

He turned left down the hall to his bedroom where the door was still thrown opened from the morning he had left for school, in a hurry to not be late for once. His clothes littered the floor in heaps of shirts, underwear and socks across the shinny wooden floor while his dresser was piled high with CD's a record player and vinyl records that had belonged to his uncle Obito before the man died in the car accident along with his parents.

With a sigh he shut the door and locked it with a loud click. He threw his coat over his swivel chair before pulling off his sticky wet shit and jeans-removing his wallet and cigarette pack out of the pockets and depositing them in the laundry basket to be dealt with in the morning.

_Tap Tap Tap._

He smiled.

_Tap Tap Tap._

Without turning towards the window he made a waving gesture. The window slid opened with a soft swish and shut just as quietly. He turned his head and smiled.

Standing in front of the window, sopping wet, was Hinata Hyuuga.

"I didn't know if you were up so I came over earlier." She said with her sweet voice. Her long dark hair stuck to her face, her white t-shirt clung to her curves tightly and she shivered. "When I saw the truck pull up I decided to just climb up the ladder to your window. Your grandmother doesn't seem to like me."

"She likes you fine, she's just a mean ol' filly." He said placing a cigarette between his chapped pink lips. He lit it up with a Zippo his grandfather had given Itachi. "Care for cancer?" He asked but the girl shook her head and made her way towards his closet where she pulled out a dress shirt and slightly dirty boxers from the closet floor.

"I take it your father isn't home?"

She nodded. "He's out on business, Hanabi is at her friends and I don't think I can stand to hear Neji and Temari go at it all night." She pulled off her shirt and bra and her jeans and shoes. "It's not like I ran off anyway, I'm here. Through the woods and across the river safe and sound." She pulled on the dress shirt and boxers. She held up her wet clothes before deciding to hang the on the closet doors.

"Ah." He said picking up her bra and hanging it on the door knob. "Well you're in luck. Grandmother is going on a trip with the other oldies and brother dear is headed for Mist to take a tour of the University. It's just you and me for the weekend."

"That's great." She said before going towards the bed and slipping under the blood red covers. "I was hoping to relax my virgin ears."

He nodded. "Sure. You're so virginal that you changed in front of me, a 'Sex' God…"

"You looked away." She said matter of factly. "You always do."

"Yeah sure…I don't know why I don't just look. You have impressive jugs."

"Pervert."

He blew mist like smoke from his lungs through his nostrils before putting the cigarette out in a bowl on the dresser. He stretched his aching muscles. "I got a BJ tonight." He said almost casually. "Uzumaki is quite the whore when drunk."

Hinata blushed. "Naruto?"

He nodded. "Swallowed me whole and then some." He sighed to himself before getting into bed. "I think I like him."

"You and me both."

They laid there, facing one another on the bed.

"Threesome?" Sasuke asked hopefully before she smacked his arm.

"Pervert?"

"Hn."

She smiled a bit embarrassed before poking his forehead.

"So what are you going to do about him?"

Sasuke smirked before turning off the light.

"Fuck him until he's mine that's what."

* * *

**No flames please. They are different for a reason! Review!**


	2. Hinata's Story

The Valiant

Hinata and Sasuke woke early that morning to the sound of Itachi's Jeep pulling out the muddy driveway with his Flyleaf CD blaring.

Sasuke groaned and turned over, facing the floor. He lifted a brow as he stared at the dirty boxers that Hinata had discarded last night and before he could turn the other way to catch sleep again he saw it.

Blood.

Sighing heavily he lifted the sheets to look at the mattress. If she had her period he sure hoped it hadn't soaked into the mattress too much-however he found that as he lifted the hem of his dress shirt that she wore that her cotton panties were slightly ripped and bloody as well.

'_Why does she have bruises on her thighs?'_ He thought then something clicked.

Hinata never came in through the window unless she was in some sort of trouble.

Hinata would never walk through sopping wet woods in the rain, across a freezing river just to get to his house to sleep. Even if her excuse was to get away from the fucking noises of her house. He knew for a fact, after reading her diary, that she liked when Neji fucked girls in the room next door. She was able to smoke in her room and drink hidden booze-the noises gave her the ok that her father wasn't home.

He groaned inwardly as he finally caught the small bruises on her wrists and small cuts on her cheeks that were visible the night before-due to drunkenness and euphoria of being with the Dobe.

Either Hinata was into rough sex or something else had happened.

Something he wasn't really sure of wanting to confirm.

He poked her head with his long index finger a few times before her eyes fluttered opened. He also noticed that she had bit her lip clean through. _'I was too drunk to notice.'_

"What happened to you Hinata?"

She yawned. "Nothing."

"Bullshit."

Hinata groaned and curled into a ball on the bed. Her hands went to her crotch for a moment though Sasuke couldn't see it.

"I went with Sakura to this party last night."

He scoffed. "My cheerleader's party? You serious?"

She nodded. "Well, when we get there I'm feeling all out of place. I mean there's kids drinking from glasses instead of the bottles and smoking joints all in secret. It was like those parties we used to go to when we were younger. Ya know, before we knew how to roll a blunt and drink hard liquor from the bottle?"

He nodded.

"Anyway, I decided to kind of just watch the dweebs at this party, and can ya believe that Ino Yamanaka starts talking to me, she's sitting so close that I can see the rhinestones that she put on her blue painted eyelids and her glitter makeup is all smudged along with her pink lipstick…anyway! I see this guy this gorgeous sliver haired guy-turned out to be Sakura's brother, Kabuto, home from college. He starts talking to me and gives me a drink."

Sasuke makes a face knowing where the story was going but let her continue. He stared off at the wall behind her head.

"Next thing I know is that I'm all dizzy and being fucked raw on a bathroom floor with Sakura and Ino and the rest of your groupies watching and laughing."

Hinata sat up, rubbing her forehead. "I found out from Sakura that I was only invited as a joke. They wanted to put me back in my place and punish me for turning you into a rebel. Apparently it's _my_ fault that you like to get wasted, smoke dope and fuck around town."

Sasuke pulled the girl to his chest and let her cry, he knew she would. Hinata was the type of girl who liked to party but vied for the spotlight. Sure she liked to smoke and drink but she always wanted to be one of the beautiful people…her apparent downfall.

"You want to take a bath?"

She sighed. "Take one with me?"

He nodded. "Sure."

-

**They're super close. Hinata's not bothered by him seeing her naked cuz he's gay. She knew kinda before he did. You'll see. That was so mean of Sakura and Ino and Kabuto. See I kept going. I hadn't realized that I made the first chapter seem so final. Sorry, here is 2…it will continue. Sorry if it didn't make sense with the summery but it will soon! Oh and Sasuke's all grunge and dirty huh? Not the typical prince he's usually made out to be. He's all bad ass, like to fuck, drink, and get high but that will change as the story progresses.**

**No flames please and review and I will go on.**


	3. Glass Knob

**The Valiant**

The bathroom was a bit small and stuffy, the tiles which were once white had turned yellow with age and the sink was cracked, the toilet was the newest thing in the bathroom, black and metallic looking. The only appealing thing in the bathroom was the old antique bathtub with it's strange flower shaped golden knobs. Sasuke often relaxed here-his brother's bathroom had been updated much more then Sasuke's had, but the boy liked the old tub and decided he could deal with the rest of the disaster.

Hinata lowered herself into the warm bath, sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest as Sasuke climbed in behind her with a wash cloth and some body wash. "I'll get your back." He said as he lowered the cloth into the water, then brought it up and squeezed some of the Ax body wash onto it. The strong spicy smell made Hinata's nose tickled a bit but when Sasuke's expert hands massaged the warm cloth onto her cold skin she sighed deeply relaxing. It didn't matter that she would smell like a boy now.

"So gathering from the bloody panties-it was your first time?"

Hinata nodded moving her hair so that he could message the wash cloth on her tense shoulders. "Yeah."

"That's so fucked." He said as he abandoned the wash cloth and massaged her shoulders with his calloused hands instead. Working on a tight knot he smirked when he heard her yelp. "Sorry."

"It's ok." She said sighing. Her fingers tapped together for a moment, slightly embarrassed before she decided to lean back so that her back was flushed against his chest. "I just want to rest here in the water for a while." She said as his hands rested on her stomach. He traced the star tattoo there with his finger, slowly, making her shiver.

"Something tells me that we should have made this a bubble bath." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why didn't you?"

"I ran out of Mrs. Bubble yesterday." He whispered. The dregs of sleep were still pulling at his burning black eyes and his head was swimming with thoughts and a throbbing pain. "It'd be real nice for this hangover I've got."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do Hinata? You can call the police and get that ass-hole arrested or you can let me handle it. I wouldn't be against killing anyone-perhaps I can fuck _him_ raw? That'd teach him. A bleeding ass-hole would teach him."

Hinata sighed loudly against his chest. The warm water rippled with every deep breath she took. "No-I just want to forget it ever happened…maybe if I forget then I wont hurt anymore."

"That wont work Hinata."

"I know."

Outside the bathroom door, down the stairs, out the house, a girl knocked on the door. She looked at her pump encased feet, fixing her pink sundress for the third time before knocking again. Her pink hair was swept up in a single bun, her eyes were lightly painted with a pink hue, her lips were only glossed. Her wide forehead was half covered by her pink fake diamond headband.

Sakura looked up at the old worn wooden door and made a slight grating noise. _'So this is where my Sasuke lives?'_ she thought. _'It must be horrible to live in such an old dump. I don't know how anyone could call this charming.'_

Her fingers touched the ancient glass knob with her cold fingers, tracing the delicate corners. Then the knob was suddenly out of her reach when a very wet, very naked-except for the towel-Sasuke answered the door. His hair was all down reaching the nape of his neck in inky black ripples, his pale face was slightly flushed, however she barely noticed his face, her eyes going over his lean, muscular chest and landing on a lock tattoo over his heart.

"Sakura?"

She looked up. "I was in the area and well decided to just stop by. It's been a long time since we've hung out."

He narrowed his eyes. "Hn."

She blushed. "Well uh…I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch today. Since it's Saturday and all…"

"Hn."

"I could make some sandwiches."

"Hn."

"Get some whine from my Father's cellar."

"Hn."

"And I could even drive us to the park-ya know for a picnic…spring is the best time to have a picnic."

"Hn."

She bunched her hands into fists for a moment. "Why wont you answer me Sasuke? I mean sure your smart and talented and _sexy_, but that will only get you so far unless you know how to communicate! I don't even know why I _waste_ my time on you anymore-I mean I could be dating _anyone_ I want!"

Her face was red with anger. "You know Lee, the popular track runner? Yeah, he _wants_ me…so does the football captain Kiba Inuzuka! Even that soccer _dweeb_ Naruto wants me!"

Sasuke scowled down at her. _'Naruto?' _He thought to himself. Naruto, who had been so gentle with him, Naruto, whom had touched him in such a way that the number of girls that Sasuke had ever slept with had been forgotten as soon as the blondes mouth encased him in pure hot lustful ecstasy. "Sakura?"

She looked up, her cheeks still flushed and her eyes holding unshed tears. "What?"

He leaned forward, so close that his lips were merely an inch from hers. Her eyes closed hopefully. "Sakura…"

"Sasuke…"

"…I don't _fuck_ **losers**." He finished before he slammed the door in her face.

**--**

**She so deserved that! Review and I will continue!**


	4. Knocked about and dominated

**The Valiant**

His fingers smelled like cigarettes, his nails had a bit of dirt in them and his mouth had the distinct taste of caramel and mocha and menthol.

Pulling up to the school Sasuke reminded himself that he needed to quit.

Star Bucks that is.

His navy pickup made a slight screech as the engine died away. He looked at the walking teenagers in their cliques and made a slight gagging sound before lighting a cig and breathing blue smoke deeply into his lungs. Today wasn't going to be a good day, he could feel it.

His train of thought was soon changed when he saw a tuft of blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes turn towards the pickup guided by an expression that he couldn't read. His dark eyes roved over the boy that steadily approached. Whiskered round cheeks, tanned, unmarred skin mostly hidden under a sports jacket and an old t-shirt that read in faded letters 'Stranger then Fiction Stranger then me' while his dark baggy jeans were adorned with zippers and chains and stray cloth woven like a braid at his sides.

"Hi." The blonde said from the drivers seat window. "Haven't seen you around lately."

Sasuke blew grey blue smoke from his nostrils. His dark eyes trailing at the boys eyes. "I guess." He said. "Get in. We can drive about and talk. We need to talk."

The blonde nodded in agreement and climbed in on the passenger side. He looked smaller to Sasuke then from the other night-he recalled everything. The boys hands on his body-lips encasing him swallowing him whole. "We're going to my place to talk. My grandmother isn't home and my brother's off with Deidara and Kakashi."

Naruto nodded. "Sure-whatever."

**Line Break-Scene change**

Sasuke had planned on talking to the blonde. Telling him that the other night could never happen again _or_ that the other night was indicating that they were more then friends. What he didn't expect was for the blonde to tackle him into his mattress as soon as Sasuke had locked the door with a resound click of the lock of his bedroom door.

At the moment Naruto was suckling on Sasuke's pale shoulder as he worked the Uchiha's belt buckle off. "_Mmmmm_ you smell so good Sasuke…you taste good too-_why_ do you taste so good?"

Sasuke could only grunt as he was flipped over on his stomach. The blonde was leaning over the Uchiha's back holding himself up with his hands as he began to leave sloppy wet kisses down the nape of Sasuke's neck then to his shoulder blades.

Sasuke wasn't even sure when Naruto had torn away his shirt. "Naruto…" He began trying to turn himself on his back finding that his arms felt like jelly and that he didn't really want to move. His dark eyes landed on the plastic window sill not too far away-the dirty window glass that he never cleaned. His eyes concentrating on anything else except the tantalizing ministrations the blonde was doing-ignoring the need to be pounded into or pounding into the blonde-whichever really worked for him.

Suddenly he was turned onto his back staring up at the blonde who's shirt was discarded. His muscled chest was in full view now. Sasuke's pale hand traced the blondes pecks, hands touching the corded muscles that flexed beneath his palm as they slid down his toned stomach, hands going back up the tanned body, thumbs gracing the dark rosy nipples softly before tracing with his long fingers the tattoo around the tanned bellybutton. "When'd you get this?"

The blonde smiled mirthfully. "On my sixteenth birthday My always-on-the-go father and my nine-month-incubator of a drunken mother told me to get whatever I wanted." He sighed as he took Sasuke's hands and brought them to the buckle of his pants. "You should see what other tattoos I have just waiting to be touched by you."

"Excited are we?"

"Ecstatic-acutely aware that your boner is twitching under my very _cute_ ass."

He leaned down staring into black eyes before his finger went to Sasuke's mouth opening it wide "Open your mouth…_there_." The blonde said before kissing him forcefully shoving his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, twirling his expert tongue about, making Sasuke see stars as he grinded against the Uchiha before laying on Sasuke's side-still connected at the mouths. "You like kissing." Naruto said before sliding the Uchiha's pants off along with his black boxers and then removing his own clothing which had begun to feel too tight and itchy. "Me too but I know what'll feel so much better."

"Ah! Naruto!"

--

My first YAOI scene which isn't done…I could leave it like this and then do a _'after they both climaxed' _at the next chapter or I could drag it out. If this offended any of you sorry. How was it? Bad? Good? No flames please. Oh and don't worry the idiot at that party will get what's coming to them ten-fold! You'll see. Also you'll find out about Naruto's parents too. Sorry for not posting sooner or making the chapters longer. The keyboard I'm using is on the fritz. Review and I'll go on!


	5. When we met

**The Valiant**

(since I am no good with the smut I'm just going to skip all the juicy details as a whole however there will be an assortment of flashbacks that indicate what happened. If anyone is pissed about this then I'll make the next YAOI scenes as hot as ya'll want.)

The sun was setting beneath the high trees around the old broken Victorian house where the old white paint was chipped and the wood was an eerie gray. The cracks and creaks that seemed to come to life all it's own came from the wooden floors that had only ever been fixed up once in 1972.

The porch was old and dingy, flower pots that had once held living flowers were cracked and the soil dry. The screen door was horribly rusted and screeched a horrible sound whenever opened and the door behind it was a musty gray.

Everything was dull and old and gray. Except for two boys that were up the winding stairs-last door on the right.

Sasuke's palms felt raw as the held the wall in front of him for support, his knees were red and slightly bruised like his hips which were tightly held in firm strong tanned hands keeping him kneeling on the bed.

Naruto made one more jerking harsh movement before letting out a deep ethereal howl and falling on his back his arms snaking around the dark haired boys waist to pull him with him. Both landed on a heap on the bed panting. The blonde in absolute euphoria while the other-not so pleased-as his rear felt like it had been torn in half…however he surmised, he'd do it over and over again. "My ass hurts."

Naruto smirked. "Sorry. I get rough sometimes."

"Hn." Sasuke said before moving away from the blonde and standing. His legs felt like jelly and as he looked into the mirror, and moving as too see his backside caught the sight of blood and semen slightly running down his thighs in a strange pink. "Literally tore me a new asshole."

"But you liked it."

He made a grunting sound before waking towards his closet and flinging slightly clean bed sheets towards the bed. They landed softly on the wooden floor. "I'm going to take a bath, change the sheets and put the soiled ones in the laundry basket in the closet." He said before disappearing into the adjoined bathroom.

Naruto sniggered after the limping boy was out of sight and dutifully did his task. It wasn't normally that he would listen to anyone but-after getting the hottest piece of ass in a long sack romp you'd be hard pressed to not do as told.

He wanted to do it all over again.

Depositing the soiled sheets into the laundry basket hidden in the closet-he laughed to himself when he'd caught sight the various _'love stains'_ and blood-he decided to look about the room.

Five minutes and a very bored blonde later-Naruto was sitting on the newly done up bed, still naked, looking at the floor. He sighed. "So boring-even his room is drab." He said before spotting a dark book on the floor. He recognized the unique bird wings and smirked. "_A Soundless Place_…awesome! Finally something to do while Sasuke has alone time."

-

Sasuke was showering-this time-letting the hot water sooth his aching muscles. His rear still hurt but now it was a dull pain-the kind you like when you push in a bruise. Stinging, annoying even but oddly fulfilling in it's own right.

Naruto was just that-Stinging-annoying but oddly fulfilling.

'_Why did I let him top me?'_ He asked himself as he rinsed his damp hair with Hinata's shampoo-the girl often left herself toiletries for days that she would spend the night. _'I hate submitting to anyone but it felt so good. Being told what to do'_

He massaged his scalp gently. _'It felt good to be filled to the brim, to bleed and be slightly torn…that idiot is sure a tiger in the sack…no foxes…fox suits him better anyway.'_

His mind was rambling on now as he washed out the shampoo and moved to conditioner next, also Hinata's.

_Hinata._

He clenched his fists at the memory of her shaking voice and her outright calmness in her eyes before she began to cry. It made him feel weak that he hadn't been there for her. For the first time in his whole life of knowing her.

"Damn it."

Sasuke's parents were musician's for the entirety of the sixteen years he had lived and living in a family where on Christmas it was tradition to fish your father's head out of a toilet and to discard booze while your mother was too sloshed to even think after a gig-you'd understand why Sasuke was so hard, and unbreakable. Itachi was as well-more so since he was older and seemed to understand things to the extent that Sasuke never could. To Sasuke-gig's and shows and booze and pot was never a bad or abnormal thing. He'd grown up being familiarized with the smell of these things and with the glassy looks he was given when his parents partied on the bus while Itachi would either put away the instruments into the rightful place or just sit at the tiny makeshift dinner table in the rinky dink tour bus and read one of many books that he picked up. That was normal for Sasuke, that was the true normality in his life.

When he was seven years old his parents-deciding to be parents, had decided to end their never-ending tour around the fire country and to stop by Konoha to visit Sasuke's grandmother Gina and then living grandfather Boris for the summer. Sasuke was horrified of this, he remembered, horrified of not going to smoke filled pubs and bars where the men smelled like smoke and the women smelled like cheap liquor wearing just as cheap lipstick and glittering makeup. Itachi was far from horrified however. He had been excited to finally get off the bus and with a crate under one arm and a plastic bag in the other, he'd greeted both grandparents with a dazzling smile.

They were given separate rooms-coincidently the rooms they now as teenagers inhabited.

Sasuke remembered that year so well because he spent the majority of it on his grandfather's knee in the living room or on the porch as the old man smoked from his antique pipe and regaled him with stories of his youth. Sasuke's grandfather had been his hero then and usually never left the mans sight. He also remembered that year because it was so often that back then Grandma Gina and his mother Mikoto would fight about Itachi and Sasuke's education.

'_They're going to end up a low life like that husband of yours!'_ His grandmother always said after Sasuke's father would leave in the morning to do God only knew what while Mikoto smoked her clove cigarette and sipped at coffee or what he thought was coffee.

'_My kids are fine. Look at Itachi, the kid does nothing but read…look at him now reading the Iliad at age nine. What kid reads that at age nine mom you tell me.'_

'_And Sasuke?'_

'_What about Sasuke?'_

'_He does nothing but sit around.'_

'_He's with dad.'_

That always ended the arguments and usually that was the time that Grandpa Boris came in and carried little Sasuke outside to the porch or sometimes to the lake about a mile away telling him more stories of things that couldn't be real but of what should have existed.

He remembered this year clearly also because it was the year he met Hinata.

Short midnight blue hair was flat against her pale porcelain cheeks. Her lavender eyes were wide in shock as she had stood in knee deep lake water shivering. Her pink sundress was ruined by mud and tall grass.

'_Look grandpa a fairy!'_

His grandfather laughed not having caught sight of the girl.

'_A fairy you say? Where?'_

'_Over there.'_

When Grandpa Boris caught sight of the girl his face paled and he waded into the water asking if she was alright.

After being dried and draped in Grandpa Boris's jacket Hinata bowed her head blushing furiously. She brought her hand up to do something but saw that they were covered in blue denim sleeves.

'_Sorry.'_

' '_sokay.'_ He had said and that was that. They were inseparable that summer and when it was his time to leave on the old rinky dink bus she waved goodbye and he promised to write.

When his grandfather died she wrote him telling him the news. She was his precious person and he couldn't even protect her.

In other words.

Sasuke felt like shit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	6. Vivid Taste and Coffee Cream

**The Valiant**

(three months later)

"Aw gross…_**in an instant shoved it's clawed hands down his throat, breaking him like it did the branch member. Blood spewed everywhere as it then tore off his head…**_that is just is nasty!" Temari said closing the book in her hands. She glanced at her brother's outfit as he came down the stairs and quirked a brow at his baggy black clothing. "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine and unicorns this fine morning." She said smoothing her already wrinkle free skirt. "Why don't you ever wear the clothes that I buy you."

Gaara sighed to himself as he sat on the ornery yellow couch that his sister had yet to get rid of since his father's days. He shrugged. "You have bad taste in clothing."

"Do I?"

He nodded. "Everything you choose is too…vivid."

"vivid?"

"Yeah."

The girl rolled her eyes mentally before settling herself beside him on the couch, crossing her legs at the ankles and sighing deeply. "It's not that I pick vivid clothes it's that I pick things that aren't black or so blue or green that they seem black. It's not my fault that you have no basis for taste."

"So you say Temari. So you say." He looked at his wrist watch the back at his sister. "Aren't you due at the clinic? It's half past ten."

"Aren't you late for school?"

He shrugged. "I have decided to not go today. With the grades that I have I think that I can afford it."

Temari nodded slowly as though taking in some type of valuable information. Her dark blue eyes shut for a moment before she sighed again. Her brother always seemed to make her sigh in the morning-tradition that never seemed to break. "Then you're coming with me to the clinic…oh and can you make me some coffee?"

"Coffee?"

"Yeah with a lot of cream."

Gaara sighed before standing and walking towards the tiny kitchen. It was ridiculous really, he thought, that they live in some tiny condo when they could afford so much more with the money that they had inherited from their father but he figured that if Temari wanted to keep the place then that was really up to her. "A lot of cream-sounds good."

Just then the phone began to ring startling Gaara for only a moment.

"Can you get that?"

He rolled his eyes and meandered back into the living room towards the old pink phone, taking a mental note to dispose of the hideous thing, he picked up the receiver and grunted into the phone. "Souma residence Gaara speaking." _(Bet you thought it was going to be Sabaku huh?)_

'_Hello this is H. Hyuuga, is Temari in?'_

'_Hyuuga?'_ He thought before making another grunting reply. "She just upstairs, hold on."

'_Oh no wait!'_

"Yes?"

'_Uh well…never mind! Sorry to waist your time!'_

She had hung up on him before he could make any reply. "What a weirdo."

-

Temari Souma enjoyed working at the ParentPlan Clinic. She loved seeing the familiar faces of her coworkers as they busied themselves on their phones or doing counseling or just making coffee and picking up phones.

She loved her job.

It paid well enough for her and Gaara to live on and well enough to send a bit of money to Kankuro, her other younger brother, where he lived in wind country. He'd been accepted to S.U. leaving both siblings behind.

"So what do I do?"

She smirked. "What you always do when you're here. Pick up phone, get my lunch. The usual."

He nodded. "Hn."

"Glad to hear you're excited."

They waded their way to her office and swung opened the wooden door and stared at Temari's secretary, Tobi Genki already at work on the phone. He scribbled messily on a notepad and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes it's completely confidential…well you can come in now if you want…school? Oh you're under the age of eighteen? Sixteen? Well when does class let out for you? 2:45? Hold on…" He lifted a schedule book and propped it open on his lap. He skimmed the pages until he found the one he was apparently looking for and sketched something in with a pencil. "So your appointment is at 3:30 today…your welcome…bye." He hung up the phone and stared up at his superior and her brother. He smiled brightly his dark hair parted as to obscure the eye patch on his left eye. "Hey boss."

She nodded. "Hey Tobi."

--

Hinata stared up at the big white building. Her eyes landed on the sign with it's big red letters-she shivered inwardly.

She looked down at the card in her hands. She'd gotten it from her sex-ed class when they brought in a doctor from ParentPlan the year before. She couldn't eve remember why she had kept it.

Pulling up the last bit of dignity she had Hinata walked up the steps of ParentPlan to determine her options.

She was no where near ready to be a parent just yet.

Ooooooooo

**Gaara and Temari are introduced in this chapter. Yeah Temari is a doctor working at a free clinic…ParentPlan. No Sasuke in this chapter but he'll be in the next one having a seizure no doubt…Hope you liked this. Review please!**


	7. Together with you

**The Valiant**

Sasuke's brother was standing in his doorway holding the white cordless phone in one hand while the other held the straps of his black messenger bag tightly. His dark coat hid what he wore underneath but Sasuke could tell that it was his favorite suit, the one that he'd worked for two summers just to get.

Sasuke rubbed the sleep crust from his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Hinata was on the phone, sounds something horrible you know. I think she's in some sort of trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Yeah, but before I could get you up she said that she'd just come on over." Itachi sighed. "Look, I'm on my way to an interview so try not to get into any trouble while I'm away-I think you know what I mean."

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes. "What? I got lucky. It isn't my fault The Grandmother had decided to walk right in instead of knocking. I can't believe she called Naruto that though. That was just fucked up."

"What? A faggot? Isn't it considered Faggotry to ass-fuck someone?"

"You saying you're a Homophobe?"

Itachi gave his younger brother a ghost of a smile-and yet, Sasuke noted that his dark eyes seemed just a bit dull. "No. I am _definitely_ not a Homophobe."

"Oh, ok."

Itachi's voice held a bit of irony too.

As the younger Uchiha sat up he felt a dull pain which made him lay back down. His calves hurt and his feet felt like they were on fire. "I hate soccer."

"But you're so good at it little brother."

"Hn." Sasuke gave the usual response then added: "It's just not my thing."

"Your thing? Then what is your thing? Pot? Booze? Sex? Really brother, you need to find some new type of hobby."

"A hobby?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes."

"Well brother, seeing as you are such an asexual geek whose idea of fun is studying-what would you propose other then soccer. I really don't like soccer."

"Drama club? Archery?"

"You serious?"

"Yes…but then someone like you would just fuck the drama club."

"Bite me."

-

"Pregnant." Sasuke said more to himself then asking the girl beside him. He looked over at Hinata, her blue t-shirt was slightly rumpled from her constant yanking. They sat on his grandmother's yellow couch, the plastic made a screech every now and then whenever they moved. Sasuke's eyes were concentrated on the now very interesting brown carpet beneath his feet. "Does Kabuto know?"

"No."

"Will you tell him?"

"No."

It began to rain outside the tip tapping comforting as it hit the slate roof almost drowning out the silence that had over taken both friends in the room. It were as though she would no longer speak of it past the point of pregnant. Sasuke being as socially inept as he was, figured that going up to Kabuto and dragging him to his house to confront the situation with Hinata wouldn't fly and it angered him that he had no control over what was to come. He couldn't tell Hinata to tell Kabuto nor could he make Kabuto understand the gravity of what he'd done and take responsibility.

That was driving him crazy.

He cracked his knuckles one by one.

_Pop._

"So what are you going to do?"

_Pop._

"I don't know."

_Pop._

"Well isn't it a little dire, to know ones plans after being pregnant."

_Pop._

"Well I was considering something."

_Pop._

"What?"

_Pop._

"I wanted to raise the baby…with _you_."

He hadn't thought of that. He placed his hands on his parted knees and gripped them tightly as his mind went through a flurry of thoughts. He was no where near ready to be a father, hell, he wasn't even ready to baby sit, Hinata knew this. He looked over at his friend and noted her pink cheeks and the tears that refused to cascade down her pale pink cheeks.

She was just a girl who was taken advantage of. She didn't know what to do with a baby-hell, as far as Sasuke knew she didn't know how to even change a diaper. He sighed deeply, his heart beating in his ears like that night, when she had climbed into his window sopping wet from the freezing rain after IT happened.

"Parents then? Well I'll be honest with you, I'm going to make one fucked up dad."

Her eyes focused on his wide as her mouth opened the shut then opened again. She registered his words and laughed behind her palm. "We'll both make fucked up parents."

"That we will." Sasuke said. He fingered through his pockets for his cigs finding them not there and sighed again. "I'm going to make a horrible partner as well. I'll cheat with men and drink and smoke-not in front of the kid of course."

"I know."

"And I might just curse."

"Duly noted."

"I wont be able to satisfy your needs."

"Wasn't asking you to."

"Good."

Outside the rain continued to pour, the sky was now completely black. It was a dreary day for the teenagers inside the old rundown house and yet, with their witty banter and smiles and understanding it seemed to lighten just a bit.

Hinata had to tell her father that she was pregnant.

Sasuke had to confront his grandmother and brother-tell them that he would help Hinata take care of her baby, and maybe when he found the time-get Kabuto and Sakura back.

-

Ooooooo

**I just had to get this out. I didn't know how I would write this so if it isn't good then I'm sorry. I've been going through quite a bit so I haven't been able to update but here it is. Just to tell you guys this will be one hell of a long story as I don't have even and inkling as how it will end. I wanted it to go one way, where it would have ended in two chapters making it up to chapter 9 but then I decided to go another way with it. **

**I also noticed that this chapter and the previous weren't written with as much detail which I apologize for. I hope this is up to par with the rest-if a bit corny with their joking and all. I just couldn't get Sasuke to really freak out about it. He was shocked but not full blown OMG.**

**Hinata will break down in the next chapter and Kabuto and Sakura? Well just to give you a hint. Someone will be fucked raw in retaliation to what happened to Hinata and someone will get a few fingers and ribs broken. And it isn't who you think.**

**Oh and if anyone would like special pairings then just review with who you want. And I apologize for the Bashing of any characters it was unintentional-it just happened for the sake of the story.**

**No flames please!**


End file.
